1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly, and in particular to a support assembly for incorporation into a seat frame in order to provide a seat structure with an adjustable degree of support in two different regions, e.g. a lumbar region and a pelvis region. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support assembly comprising a support member for providing load bearing support for upholstery of a seat.
2. Related Art
Support assemblies of the aforementioned kind are very well known and may have various configurations determined by the design of a seat in which the support assembly is to be mounted (see, e.g., WO 95/00039 A).
EP 0 874 575 B1 proposes a support assembly for incorporation into a seat frame, the support assembly comprises a wire framework having two lateral side wires suspendable in the seat frame and a plurality of transverse wires providing load bearing support for upholstery of the respective seat and extending between the lateral side wires.